tomorowland
by lilianvanrij
Summary: its elena's birthday and damon gives her tickets to tomorowland. a festival in Belgium who is she going to take on the roadtrip? Damon of course! is there love going to blossem on their beautiful vacation? : bigger summury inside. delena. damon/ elena. as always other characters on the sideline xx
1. Chapter 1

Tomorowland chappie 1

Its Elena's birthday and she didn't wanted anything for her birthday but Damon just couldn't let go a chance like this so he gives her two tickets to tomorowland. * if you don't know what this is you have to look on youtube on tomorowland afterparty. It is Amazing! I really want to go but I can't one it is too expensive and two I am too jong soooo I will write a story abou it lol. Ther is also one called Mysteryland in my country. Holland and that is just for one day and way more cheaper so when I am old enough I am so going to mysteryland but for now. On with the show…

*it is delena but there will be other characters in this story.

**a/n: I don't own tvd or the characters . I wish I did. But it don't but this story idea is mine so please don't steal it!**

* * *

(Elena pov)

I am standing in my room waiting for Stefan, my boyfriend. It was my birthday and we were going to the grill with the whole gang. I was dressed in a blue coctaildress and felt happy. Klaus was gone, Damon and Stefan were acting like brothers again and everything was normal in my life, finally. I heard something ticking against my window an thought that it was Stefan asking for permission to come inside but when I sided away the curtain there was a black crow with blue eyes, I smiled. It was Damon. I opened my window and the crow flied inside and when I turned around demon was standing in front of me.

"hi Damon, what are you doing here everybody is in the grill?".

Damon smirked at me and said " well I wanted to give you your birthday present" he says enthusiastic, I sigh I had said that I didn't wanted any presents for my birthday but of course Damon would get me something. I smile at that and wait for him to give my present happily. Secretly liking the thought of a present. Damon looks at my face and has to smile at me and takes an envelope out of his pocket. He hands it to me and says " well open it!". I look at it trying to think about what it could possibly be but I can't think of anything so I open it. Inside the envelope there where a lot tickets I will call it up. First there were 2 tickets to Belgium. Then there were 2 tickets for an expensive hotel. And at least 2 entrance tickets to.. OMFG it was to tomorowland to fucking TOMOROWLAND one of the festivals where I had wanted to go to when Caroline let me watch a video on youtube about tomorowworld then we had searched for other festivals like that and we had found tomorrowland.

"Are you serious Damon. How did you get this!" I almost screamed at him. It was so hard to get tickets for these festivals they were so big and the tickets were sold out within 15 minutes.

"well. First I tried tomorowworld but I was too late so then I tried tomorowland but I was also too late so I was searching on internet for someone else that maybe wanted to sell them and there was one boy who couldn't go so I bought them from him. You like it?" I look shocked at his face how could he think that I did not like it! "of course I LIKE it Damon I love it but how did you pay this. I… I can't take this Damon!" I looked at him still shocked when I see him get annoyed "Elena." He took a breath "of course you can take this it I want you to take it and I don't care about money. It would make me very happy" I wanted to say something but he talked again "and you can take however you want bonnie Caroline your brother.. Stefan" when he said the last name he looked sad. Stefan. Yes! I would take Stefan with me that should be fun. I look at Damon and say "thank you so so so much Damon this is the best present ever!" I walk over to him and take him in a bone crushing hug. Well if he would be human it would have been bone crushing but he was a vampire so yeah.

Damon looked happy because of my enthusiastic look and smiles. "well Stefan will be here to pick you up so I will go then" I look up to say something to him but he is gone already an I feel immediately sad and have to think about my feelings. I knew that Stefan was my perfect match and that he could make me happy and I had said to the gang that my feelings for Damon where gone but truthfully, they have never been gone they were always there how much I wanted them to go they couldn't. so I hide behind my love for Stefan. But I have to see Damon everyday even if it was for just a second. I don't think that I would survive without him. So how could I survive without him for a whole week! And that was when I maked my decision. I could go with Stefan but I could deal without him for a week but not without demon so Damon it was. Of course I would tell the rest of the gang that it wasn't because of that but because of… yes! I would say that I chose Damon because it was his present.

einde

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please check out videos about these festivals it will blow your mind! I will continue the other stories of course but this idea popped up and I coul not let it go if there are things that you don't understand then please just ask and I will answer. Ooh and I don't have a beta is there someone who would want to be because I really need a beta =)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**new chappie over tomorrowland! , one day i will go too i hope**

* * *

Tomorrowland chappie 2

_**Last chappie*****_

_**I could go with Stefan but I could deal without him for a week but not without demon so Damon it was. Of course I would tell the rest of the gang that it wasn't because of that but because of… yes! I would say that I chose Damon because it was his present.**_

New chappie***

(Elena)

After Damon left I went to my bed to sit on it and now 3 minutes later I am still there and Stefan is _stil_ not here I stand up and start to pace around the room. Why would he be so late he was already 10 minutes to late so now he was almost a guater to late. I wait one more minute and then sigh and begin walking downstairs I pick up my bag and coat while walking outside to see that he also isn't waiting outside. I think by myself well then I will go by myself to the grill. Sighing again for what feels like the thousands of times today I drive to the grill and walk inside. Looking around I see Caroline bonnie and almost everyone that I know standing in the middle of the grill. Except… Stefan. I smile to my friends and family and they begin to sing. _ Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you…. _I begin to grin in the way that Damon always smiles. Another thing that I took over from him and walk to them to get into a group hug.

When we separate Caroline starts to jump up and down and says "my present first" like a small kid. That's what I like about Caroline she is always so happy and down to earth.

"Caroline I had said that I didn't wanted any presents" .

"I know Elena but you also know me and I just really want you to open your present." She makes doe eyes that nobody can resist and I take her gift, I shred the paper of the box and open it. It was a necklace. it was all silver and in the middle of the necklace there were to wings. Like the wings from an angel but then black. It was beautiful and that was exactly what I told. "it is beautiful care thank you" and I hug her. When we are done hugging she tells me; "well you should also thanks bonnie because we bought it together. I turn around and bonnie is standing there with a smile on her face "bonnie you didn't have to, you know." She smiles and says " I know but I wanted". I walk over to her and we hug.

After all the presents are done we went to a table to sit and talk. the first thing I ask Is "hey does someone knows were Stefan is?" everybody shakes their head and I turn to Damon how Is talking to Alaric "do you know it Damon?" he turns to me and says "now but maybe he is home. I nod at him and turn back to Caroline and bonnie to talk.

* * *

An hour later***

(Stefan)

I walk in to the grill at exactly 5'o clock being angry et elena for not being home when I had clearly said that I would pick her up. I look inside the grill and see everyone already sitting in a boot. That's weird I thought, how can it be that everyone is here already. I walk to the table and say "hay". Everyone looks up at me and looks confused but two faces are looking different one with anger that I clearly don't understand and one with hurt and I feel a stake in my heart. Elena looked hurt and I think it was because of me so

I asked if we could talk outside. She looks at the table and nods at me.

When we are outside she begins to talk "why are you so late you were supposed to pick me up home but I have waited for almost 15 minutes and you weren't there when I came

to the grill you weren't their either" I look confused at her. And think back no. she had clearly said 5'o clock not 4 "what do you mean I was at your house and you weren't there".

She puts up here eyebrow and says "yeah and how late was that huh?". I shiver at her stare. The one that she first always gave to Damon or Katherine. "at 5 we had said 5". She lets out a cold laugh and sais "no it was 4 Stefan 4. You are my boyfriend and you were not even on my birthday" I look at her and become angry once again. So she was going to shove all the quilt to me huh. "well, Elena if you had wanted me so bad here than you should have called me but you did not so you clearly don't care If I am here or not!". I look at her and she has now guilt in her eyes she sighs and said "you know what it was a misunderstanding that we both hat the times wrong and I am sorry for not calling you shell we now just go inside" I sigh and nod at her while liking my arm with hers. We both smile and walk inside to the others when Damon asks Elena "have you already chosen with who you are going on vacation Lena".

* * *

(Elena)

"have you already chosen with who you are going on vacation Lena" I turn to Damon to answer him when I hear from everywhere questions "vacation". "what does he means Lena". "what did I miss" "witch vacation". I turn to the group and say "Damon gave me tickets to a festival in Belgium!". Caroline looks confused and then sais "you mean that Damon was first with giving a present!" Caroline looks furious at Damon and I have to laugh but she is not done talking "Damon! You weren't supposed to do that, I ALWAYS give her a present first just as with bonnie that was really mean of you" she makes a sound that looks like *hump* and looks angry at Damon. Still. When I look at Damon he is laughing hysterical and I have to laugh too knowing how ridiculous it is what care just said "I am so so sorry care I shouldn't have done that" Damon says jokingly to Caroline and she stand up only to go hitting him on the chest. "you don't even mean it Salvatore." He laughs and I have to smile at the two of them. In the months that Klaus was gone they had went from hating each other to being almost like family and I loved it care was like the best friend he had never had but I did had to say that I was quit jealous at the beginning of their relationship but of course I hadn't said that. But later I came to it that they would never go back to that way and care was now also dating mad so I had nothing to worry about.

When they were done "fighting" they went back to talking but then bonnie sayd "but what was this 'vacation' now?". I look at her and say "well…. Damon gave me 2 tickets to.." Caroline looked at me like , go on. And bonnie to so I went on "to tomorrowland" I squall and Caroline opens her mouth to say something but can't and her mouth is hanging like.. to the ground and bonnie is jumping up and down screaming "OMG". I look at Damon and he smiles I thought he will be very pleased with himself now. When Caroline is done gaping at me she says "well who are you going to take !". I want to say it but I feel pressed so say instead "I don't know jet but I will sleep over it tonight and then I will know". Caroline looks sad at me and then smiles again and looks at me when she begins to smirk and then says to the others I am going to take Lena with me." Elena walk with her not seeing the grimace that had taken over Stefan's face.

* * *

(Caroline)

When I pushed the doors of the ladies washroom open I push a confused Elena inside. Once we are both inside I smile wickedly at her knowing exactly with who she wanted to go to tomorrowland. "well what is it Caroline?" I giggle at her and look at her with a knowing look and say "I know how you want to take!.. you want to take Damon don't ya now". And I giggle more.

she looks scared at me and tries to come out of it whit saying "no of course I don't want to go with d-Damon I mean duhh wh.. why would I go with him I-I-I wanted to go with st-stefan" and I have to laugh at her she looked so scared like it was the worst thing in the world to want Damon.

"Come on Elena I can see it and you know it". She sighs and tells me "yeah well why do you want me to go with Damon I thought that you were all Stefan and stuff like that we were epic and everything!". And at that I sigh and give her a sympathetic smile. "because then I thought that Damon was the wrong brother. But he is just fun and Stefan is boring I mean what do you guys do except holding hands and be perfect. Never dates or anything like that and Damon isn't even your boyfriend and does this for you. Did Stefan even gave you a present?" no beginning to get pissed at thinking that Stefan does nothing special for her. I look at Elena at this and she looks guilty like she had done something wrong. "no he did not". I give her a hug and then say "do you really want to be with Stefan sweetie". She starts to cry at this and I can only think of hugging her closer to give her hopefully a little bit love. "I-I don't even now anymore care. I mean I love him. Well I think that I do, but we are perfect together, well when we are together. We are almost never together well we are but not together together and we never do something special and romantic. I just don't know" and after that she starts crying harder and I don't know any more what to do so I hush her and say soothing things to her.

* * *

(Stefan)

When Caroline and Elena took off to the ladies bathroom I listened in to their conversation. I knew that I was not supposed to do that but I could not help myself so when I heard Elena crying I excused myself from the others and walked to their stopping dead in my trags when I heard Elena say "I-I don't even now anymore care. I mean I love him. Well I think that I do, but we are perfect together, well when we are together. We are almost never together well we are but not together together and we never do something special and romantic. I just don't know". When she is done I hear shushing sounds and I cry silent when I feel my heart breaking knowing that this was the end of our relationship.

* * *

**so this is one of my longest chappies 8) hope you liked it and next chappie their will be a break up and some roadtrip action yeah! so i am tired like hell so good night i am going to sleep and i have to work tomorrow. noooooooo**

**reviews make me happpppy**

**okee haha byebye**

This is the site for the necklace.

product/jana-reinhardt/silver-double-wing-necklace

only in this story it is black.


End file.
